


Control

by dreamwayvnct (honestlymish)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlymish/pseuds/dreamwayvnct
Summary: The passion has faded in Jeno and Jaemin’s marriage and a desperate Jaemin pleads with his husband to spice things up. But Jeno is scared of hurting his Nana so Jaemin convinces Jeno to hire someone to teach him how to safely
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Control

‘Jaem’ Jeno groans into his husband’s neck as he spills into the younger. Jaemin fights back tears of frustration as his husband collapses and the familiar weight blankets him.

‘Did you..?’

‘No’ Jaemin answers holding back a sob

‘Give me a minute baby and I will take care of you’ Jeno assures.

He keeps his word, crawling down Jaemin’s torso after catching his breathe and taking the younger’s length into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Jeno works his mouth over the younger until Jaemin finds his release.

Yet the bitter taste of dissatisfaction remains heavy on his tongue as Jaemin watches his husband collapse beside him

*

‘Injunnie’ Jaemin hugs his best friend as Renjun arrives at the coffee shop

‘Sorry I’m late, trying to wrangle an over grown child out bed when he is twice your size is difficult’ Renjun sighs settling into the seat across from Jaemin.

‘You love that over grown child’ Jaemin laughs ‘shall we order?’

They settle back into their seats once they are equipped with their drink of choice, coffee for Jaemin and tea for Renjun, and a slice of cake each.

‘So how are you, Nana?’ Renjun asks as he removes his scarf

‘What the hell happened to you neck?!’ Jaemin gasps loudly

Renjun’s eyes go wide, he clasps a hand over his neck and attempts to wrap his scarf back around it. But Jaemin is faster grabbing both his best friend’s wrist and inspecting the dark bruises littering his neck.

‘Please don’t make a scene, Jaem’ Renjun pleads quietly freeing his hands from the younger’s grip and finally covering himself with his scarf.

‘You look like you’ve been mauled by a wild animal’ Jaemin says as he sits back down, waving off the strangers whose attention he’d drawn.

‘Well I guess that’s an accurate description of Lucas’ Renjun giggles and Jaemin chokes on his coffee.

‘Lu-Lucas’ Jaemin starts in surprise ‘Lucas looks like a puppy! You’re telling me that your giant playful boyfriend is capable of leaving you purple!’

‘That is exactly what I am telling you’ Renjun smirks

‘I have so many questions’ Jaemin collapses back into his seat in disbelief

‘You’re right though Lucas is a puppy and he wasn’t always so... passionate’

‘Oh’ Jaemin responds in interest ‘what do you mean?’

‘Well because of our size difference Lucas use to be so gentle, too gentle’ Renjun explains ‘it drove me crazy because I am not made of glass and I can take it, in fact I like it rough’

Jaemin takes a sip of his coffee, listening intently to his best friend.  
‘So we hired a kind of therapist I guess’ Renjun continues hesitantly ‘who taught Lucas that he could be rough with me without hurting me’

‘A sex therapist?’ Jaemin asks confused

‘Yes but not exactly’ Renjun answers, confusing the younger further ‘his methods are more hands on’

Renjun pulls his seat closer to Jaemin, he pulls a card out of his backpack and hands it to Jaemin whose mouth falls open.

‘Explain’ Jaemin insists and his best friend blushes

*

‘Hey baby’ Jeno kisses his husband’s cheek as he undoes his tie ‘how was your day?’

Jaemin doesn’t respond busying himself with their dinner. Jeno wraps his arms around the younger and nuzzles his face into his neck.

‘Baby what’s wrong?’

‘I-I need to talk to you about something’ Jaemin mumbles

‘Are you okay?’ Jeno asks concerned

‘Yes I’m fine’ Jaemin smiles ‘it just I have a favour to ask’

‘Can we talk about it over dinner, after I shower?’ Jeno places a soft kiss to his husband’s cheek

‘Of course’ Jaemin turns his head to peck his husband’s lips.

Jaemin watches his husband walk into their bedroom and sighs, fidgeting with the card in his jean pocket.

The couple sit to have dinner and Jeno is aware of how distracted Jaemin seems, he reaches over the table and clutches Jaemin’s hand in silent encouragement not wanting to push the younger. Finally after they finish their dinner Jaemin pulls Jeno onto the couch.

‘Jen, I...’ Jaemin starts, he pauses to take a breathe and compose himself ‘I want us to see a therapist’

‘Are you unhappy, baby?’ Jeno questions hurt in his voice

‘No, love! I am happy’ Jaemin is quick to reassure his husband grabbing his face with both his hands ‘I am so in love with you. It’s just that we have lost... passion’

‘Passion?’ Jeno asks confusion now mixed in with the hurt

‘Jen, when was the last time you wanted to rip my clothes off and have your way with me’ Jaemin sighs

‘This is about sex?’ Jeno looks at his husband in disbelief ‘we have sex all the time, how have we lost passion?’

‘We have sex because we feel like we should!’ Jaemin whines ‘when did that happen to us, Jen? You use to not be able to keep your hands off me! Now I have to ask you for it. Am I not desirable to you anymore?’

‘We grew up! We aren’t fucking kids anymore, Nana!’ Jeno snaps back ‘we are a little past fucking like rabbits in locker rooms and library aisles’

‘I was starting to think you were past fucking all together!’ Jaemin spits

There is a dangerous glint in Jeno’s eyes that has been missing for a long time but as quickly as it appears, it vanishes and Jaemin is ready cry.

‘Fine, we’ll see a therapist’ Jeno is quick to back down ‘whatever makes you happy, I just want you to be happy’

Jaemin sighs, he had wanted to keep fighting. He had wanted to feel that his husband felt he was worth fighting for but as usual Jeno had just gave in.

‘We will look for someone together in the morning, lets go to bed’ Jeno suggests getting up to head to their bedroom.

‘Actually’ Jaemin calls

Jeno turns to face his husband ‘you have someone in mind already, don’t you? You’ve planned this’

‘No I haven’t, its just that Injunnie...’

‘You talked to Renjun about our sex life?!’ Jeno exclaims annoyed

‘I talk to Injun about everything he is my best friend’ Jaemin reasons

‘And I’m your husband for fuck sake, Nana! Leave me some dignity’

‘Injun told me about this and how it worked wonders for him and Lucas’ Jaemin gets up and hands the business card he’d been holding to Jeno.

Jeno scans the card and his eyes go wide ‘is this a joke?’

‘Jen hear me out’ Jaemin reaches for his husband

‘Master Haechan?’ Jeno throws the card off to the side ‘he sounds like a pervert Jaemin, you want a creep to come into our home and lecture me about how to love you’

‘Not love me, never love me, no one can teach you that because no one will ever do that better than you’ Jaemin steps forward wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

‘Then what, Jaem?’ Jeno sighs

‘Teach you to fuck me. I want you... no I need you to just fuck me, Jen’ Jaemin nestles his face in the crook of his husband’s neck.

‘Fine’ Jeno resigns ‘call him and we’ll meet with him, I refuse to decide until then’

Jaemin squeezes him tight and kisses him on the cheek, smiling for the first time since Jeno came home.

Jeno knew that he had lost this war already, he just wasn’t sure how much it would cost him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or hit me up on one of the links below to share your thoughts :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwayvnct)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/dreamwayvnct)


End file.
